1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to support apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved chin rest apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for a head rest in use relative to a book reading event and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A head rest structure as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,203 to Younger, wherein the organization is provided for a rest for the individual's head, wherein the instant invention provides for a concave alignment surface relative to a top surface of the base of the invention to provide for positioning an individual's chin in comfort as opposed to the head portion of the invention and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.